


Blood on the Snow

by Orceanos



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orceanos/pseuds/Orceanos
Summary: Fluffy Rukato one-shot after "Runnaway Locomon". Rika and Takato meet in the park on a cold day in January.





	Blood on the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a bit of free time and decided to write a little Rukato one-shot, luckily my girlfriend came up with this idea.
> 
> Thanks to Basara-Jay for beta-reading this story.
> 
> This story takes place in the first winter after "Runaway Locomon".
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

It was a very cold and snowy day in early January, Takato walked through the thick layer of snow that covered the Shinjuku Park. He felt a bit unsecure, because he was about to meet Rika. Since her last birthday he had seen her more often, but meeting with her was always difficult: Sometimes she was really nice and cute and being with her felt like being in heaven. On these days it was hard for him to deal with his feelings for her, his feelings for her had grown stronger since the day they had defeated D-Reaper and he had realized that he and Jeri would always be just friends, but he was to shy and scared to tell Rika how he felt.

Sometimes when they met she was very mean and violent, she had hit him a few times, sometimes so hard that her punches had left bruises on his arms, ribs and chest. He had never complained about it, he knew that it was her way of dealing with her problems, but he loved her nevertheless.

He saw her in the middle of the park, she was wearing black boots, a dark red coat and black gloves, and she looked as beautiful as always. When he came into her view a light smile appeared on her face and she slightly waved towards him.

"Hey Rika."

"Hey Googlehead."

"How are you Rika?" He really liked saying her name.

"Just fine, mom is somewhere in Italy for a photo shooting and grandma is busy with going out with her friends." She said angrily.

"Oh you're alone again, do you want to talk about it?" He asked concerned.

"No I don't want to talk about it; I'm here to have some fun." With these words she picked up some snow, formed a ball and threw it at Takato. He smirked, they quickly ended up in a snowball fight, they had a lot of fun until Takato made a terrible mistake and hit Rika with a snowball right in her face.

Rika wiped the snow out of her face and stared very angry at Takato.

"I'm very sorry Rika; it was not my intention to hit you in the face." But he couldn't help himself and giggled a bit.

"Oh google head you're so dead." She said with an evil grin.

"Look Rika I'm so sorry, I swear it was an accident." But Rika walked very determined to him, ignoring every single word he had said. As soon as she was close enough she punched him on his shoulder, her punch was hard, Takato tried not to show his pain. But he had underestimated the power of her punch and he slipped, unfortunately he fell with his head on a rock that was covered with snow. A wave of pain ran through his head and blood dipped on the snow.

Luckily Takato didn't pass out, but he had a laceration above his left eye, he tried to stand up, but only managed to turn around on his back and to set up.

Rika's eyes were widening in shock, when she saw what she had done. In this this moment it was like something broke inside her, she started to cry. She had hurt a lot of people, people that where important to her: Her family, the few friends she has and now she had hurt the boy she loved. He was a warm, gentle and good hearted person and she had injured him, she fell down to her knees, carefully grabbed his shoulder and gently pressed his head against her chest, she cried even more.

Takato was overwhelmed by the whole situation, first Rika had hurt him and now she was crying and pressed his head against her chest, he was very confused. Eventually Rika was able to stop crying so she was able to speak again.

"Takato I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk, I always hurt the people I love."

"Uhm…Rika?" Takato clearly didn't know what to say.

Rika looked very concerned into his eyes. "Come on try to stand up, I'll take you to the hospital" She said very kind.

With Rika's help he was able to slowly stand up. Takato wondered about what Rika had said: I always hurt the people I love. Does that mean that she actually had feelings for him that where more than friendship.

"Uhm Rika about what you said, that you always hurt the ones you love, does that mean you like me?"

Rika blushed a lot and looked at her feet, she always had been a tough girl, but right now she wasn't able to be tough anymore, right now she was a teenage girl that was scarred that the boy she loved wouldn't return her feelings. "I…I like. I love you Takato."

She blushed even more. Takato was stunned; Rika had just admitted her love to him, in this moment all the pain was blown away. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace.

This feels so good and right, thought Rika. She enjoyed leaning against Takato's chest a lot, all the trouble she had felt inside her was no longer there; Takato's hug was balm for her soul.

Takato brought his mouth very close to Rika's left ear. "I love you too Rika."

Rika was surprised when she heard those words, those words she wanted to hear since they had left the Digiworld. "But Takato, I have hurt you and I guess this wasn't the first time I had hurt you."

"I won't feel any pain as long as you love me." Takato leaned his forehead against hers and they lovingly looked into each other's eyes. After a few seconds she linked her hands behind his neck and he put his hands on her waist.

Eventually their lips met, it was only a short kiss, but they both wanted more, Rika crushed her hungry lips on Takato's. They both opened their mouths a bit, when their tongues met for the first time a firework of feelings and endorphins exploded in their minds.

When they finally separated from each other Rika noticed Takato's blood on her forehead.

"Come on we have to go to the hospital."

"Will you take my hand Rika?"

"Of course." She gave him a kiss on his cheek and took his hand.

Together they walked through the ice and snow towards the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please R&R, tell me what you think about this story.


End file.
